Zexion and Namine
by socrazyimsane
Summary: Namine gets her heart broke by Roxas and the Shadow Walking Schemer was there to hurt the boy who hurt the Witch and he comforts her. what will happen later, only reviews will tell.


Disclaimer: Still not owning kingdom hearts...still sad about it.

Zexion sat on a bench, reading a book in the dim light of a light post in the park. He just finished up a chapter in his book when he heard the fight going on. He recognized the two voices, Roxas and Namine.

"Namine...I want to break up with you, I had fun with you but that was it, fun. I mean why get in a relationship if you won't do it for fun?" Roxas told her.

"Is that all we where to you! FUN! Well it wasn't for me Roxas! I liked you!" Namine yelled, tears spilling down her face.

"Wait, you thought we had something?" Roxas asked her, totally serious.

"You didn't! What about all the time that we kissed and all the times you said I love you?" She asked, her voice raising with each word.

"Well, I knew that if I said I love you then you would kiss me." Roxas explained shrugging his shoulders. "Like I said I had fun, and like a game after I had fun I finish it up and I'm done with it, I had my fun." Roxas told her.

Namine started to cry now, really cry. "I was a game to you! You jerk!" She yelled at him, her tears clouding her vision.

The soft sound of hand on flesh was heard. It sounded like a whip cracking, but Zexion knew that it was a smack. He couldn't tell who smacked who, they each had good reason.

A whimper was heard. "How dare you talk to me like that! I gave you your fun and you hit me!" This time a harder smack was heard and then Namine whimpered. Zexion figured it was time to intervene, he did not want any more pain given, especially Namine. He did not want her to get hurt.

He cast an invisibility spell and slowly made his way over to where the noise was coming from. He cast an illusion, one that would make him appear behind Roxas. He moved his mouth and made words come from the fake Zexion's mouth.

"Hay Roxas!" the fake Zexion called. Roxas turned his head and made a soft 'oh' shape with his mouth. "After your done want to hang out?" he asked, licking his lips. To that Roxas made a disgusted face. "What, not interested?" He asked, getting up in Roxas' face. Roxas backed up, backing into where Zexion really was, surprising Roxas.

"Ahh! What the hell!" he cried out. Roxas face drained of all color as Zexion appeared, his hand outstretched menacingly. "AHH!" He cried again as he hit the illusion Zexion. "Which one of you is the real one!" Roxas cried out in fear and confusion.

"I am!" The two Zexion's told him in a cold voice. Simultaneously they struck him with a small fire ball. All it did was singe him but it was enough to scare him and have him run away. Zexion's illusion faded away and Zexion turned to Namine who had fallen on her backside when Roxas hit her. He bent down offering his hand. Namine took it gladly. He pulled her up quickly and their lips almost touched. Namine blushed.

"Thank you Zexion, he was scaring me for a second." she told him and Zexion nodded his head glaring in the direction where Roxas had run off. "Thank you again, I better get going." Namine said, a bit glumly. She hugged him tightly, liking the feel of his leather cloak. His hair mixed into hers and there eyes locked as Namine pressed her face into his chest. She closed her eyes and stuck up her chin, sticking out her lips for a kiss.

Zexion happily responded, kissing her softly, but with the right amount of passion for her to have some mixed feelings and wanting more. "I'm cold and it's dark. Can you walk me back?" She asked him, snuggling up closer.

"Do you want me to teleport, we can go there faster?" He asked. She shook her head.

"I want to be with you." She said, innocence in every fiber of her voice.

"Alright Namine." He told her and slightly repositioned himself so they could walk comfortably. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

Half way there Namine asked him a surprising question. "Zexion, do you think I'm 'Dirty'? I mean, I just got my heart broke and now I'm with another boy." She looked up him, her blonde hair and blue eyes making her look so innocent.

"Namine, I think it is common for when one is hurt to try and find solace in another. So no I do not. But how should I interpret the word 'with'?" He said, to some he would sound 'high and mighty' but to her Zexion sounded smart, comforting, warm in an odd sense.

"Well thank you, I didn't know what to feel for a few seconds there. Ummm...what way do you want to interpret 'with'?" Namine responded.

"Well, I don't want to force you into anything your not ready for, but I do like you, and I would be joyed if you where to like me as well, you can interpret like as something more if you want." He told her, whispering in her ear for effect.

She nuzzled his shoulder. " I would love it if we could be together, but could you give me some time to sort through my feelings, I really liked Roxas but he didn't like me and I do not know what to think." Namine said, her voice getting sadder with each word.

"I will let you have all the time in the world. I will be waiting for you when you are ready." Zexion told her, brushing back a few strands of her hair, sending shivers down her spine. Suddenly a cool night breeze swept by, making Namine shiver. Zexion stopped walking for a second and broke from there embrace to take off his cloak and placed it on Namines shoulders.

Namine glanced at what he had on and look in almost astonishment at what she saw. He had on a tight black shirt, revealing a surprisingly muscled body, he had on black jeans and combat boots. He took off his gloves and slipped them in his pockets. Namine nuzzled back up with him as they walked. They reached the Castle that Never Was much to soon.

Namine tried to give back Zexion his cloak but he refused. "It's colder in the castle and all you have is that little dress, you can keep it until I ask for it back." He told her. They reached the doors and Namine hugged Zexion and he hugged back. They walked in and Zexion was right, it was colder. They parted ways with a kiss. "Good night my little Witch." He said under his breath as Namine walked away. Zexion stood there until she was out of sight and then he walked towards his room.


End file.
